Learning to Love-- Liam X OC fanfic
by Lopidog111
Summary: This is my first Fic, so please be gentle. i love to write and i love fandoms so i thought, why not write fanfiction? this is a Liam X OC fic that i wrote myself as the OC. dont judge, i love dylan's character. i hope you enjoy, and reviews are encouraged!
1. Chapter 1

_ Fire. Red. Pain. Death. Wasn't she supposed to HELP people? Why was all this happening? Fire. Red. Pain. Death. CHAOS. There were no more good memories left, only the screaming, the red, the pain, and the blood. Oh God, the_ _Blood_. I could feel it coming up... it was gurgling, bubbling. I couldn't stop it. It was going to explode.

A blood-curdling scream ripped out of my throat, so large my whole body racked and trembled, over and over it went. It wouldn't stop, the pain now was almost as bad as it was that night, ever since i've been more afraid of falling asleep, than of actually dying. All of a sudden i felt that familiar hand on my shoulder, i opened my tear-filled eyes to see 'M' sitting on my bed with her normal, concerned look on her aged face. She was saying something, but i couldn't make it out. She handed me my Cochlear, i put it in and all the sounds flooded into my ears. "Bec!" she said and shook my shoulders, "Bec!" was all i heard, "Bec, you need to breathe." she warned. "Okay, OKAY. I'm alright!" I huffed and sat up, pushing her hands off my shoulders, i HATED people touching me. 'M' handed me a glass of water and sighed, "How many nights has this been?"

"Too many to count" i scoff and get up and walk over to my window and open it. I needed AIR.

"This is no way to start of your first day of school, it's 3 am Bec." she sighed again, she always did that.

"Right. THAT." i reply annoyed. New Town,New School.

"You gonna try to get more sleep, or are you gonna run to the gym?" she asks, i already know that she knows what i'm gonna say. "Alright" she says and smiles, "But i'm only letting you BORROW the studio to practice for your dance audition if you keep up your grades this time." she warns. "I got it M" i say, grin, and pull her in for a hug. she walks off to her room to get some last few hours of sleep, while i get dressed and stuff my backpack to get ready to run to the gym.

**_20 minutes later..._**

Earbuds in, world out. Just how i liked it, Eminem playing as i ran at my normal steady pace. It was early in the morning, and the sun was coming up. I loved to run in the morning when the sun was coming up, so i could see the sunrise. As i arrived at the gym, i took an earbud out, and realized how out of breath i was. _Dang, i'm rusty! _I thought to myself and chuckled. I open the door and walk in, i set my stuff at the corner of the dance studio and walk over to the speakers to plug in my iPod. Many Eminem, Summer set, and rap songs later i hear my phone.

'Ring Ring' i ignore it at first.

'Ring Ring'

"Hello? M? OH GOSH!" i yell and hang up, i hadn't realized how long it had been. i ran to the gym's showers to get changed, and do my hair and makeup. When i was done, i grabbed my backpack, locked up, and walked to Beacon Hills High.

When i arrived, i could already see that this was a small school, maybe 300 kids max. _Good. _i thought, _less people to see me embarrass myself. _Since i was only a sophmore, i was still trying to stay out of other people's way.

Suddenly a body knocked me down, sending me and my backpack down onto the pavement, spilling the contents with it. "Oh gosh! im so sorry!" a Teenage boy says. "Don't worry about it." i snap back, slightly annoyed, and bend down to start picking things up. "I'm really clumsy. this happens all the time, well not all the time, but a lot. my mom always says that..." I block out his nervous rambling and roll my eyes. "Yeah. No. I get it. Thanks." "I'm Liam.." he says and smiles from the corner of his mouth. "Becca." I scoff and stand up. I put my things back into my backpack and walk away. "See you around Becca!" he yells after me. Everyone in the hallway turns and stares at me, i walk faster, "Great. best first day EVER." i mumble sarcastically to myself.


	2. Chapter 2

**First Period. **How hard could it be?

I walked into the classroom and introduced myself to the teacher as the "New Girl", my usual identity. Everything was going smoothly, the teacher was an asian man in his mid to late forties, and he was very nice. He showed me my seat, and i immediatley sat down. I immersed myself in a book i had brought, until i felt someone staring at me! i pulled a nervous smile, and looked over at a girl who was giving me a look like i was a ghost or something. "Can i help you?" i ask, feeling suffitienty awkward. "No No!" she quickly stated, "You just.. you have nice eyes." "Thanks. im Becca by the way" i say smiling, maybe this would be my chance to make a new friend. "Im kira." she says, "And that's my dad" she points to the teacher awkwardly. "Damn! and i thought i had it bad!" i laugh with her.

It turned out that i was in algebra 2 and not geometry because 'M' had requested it to the school, i mean i knew i was good at math, but this? this was a social-life ruiner. So i was stuck with the juniors for first period, but ill live... i hope. As soon as the bell rang, kira's friends showed up and she started chatting with them. She introduced me to them, and asked if i would sit with them at lunch. I said yes, thankful to have found a place, even if it was temporary. The rest of the period went smoothly, now i was wishing lunch would come faster.

I sat with Kira, Scott, Stiles, Malia, Lydia, and- oh no, no no no no no, not him! it was Liam. The cute guy who had knocked me over in the hall. "Hey" he said, sitting next to me. "Uh... Hi." i said, scooting a little farther away, but not enough to make him think i was scared. i just wasn't going to do boys this town around, and i would probably be leaving soon anyway so i couldn't get attatched. "You going to the party tonight?" he asked, obviously flirting. "Sure! why not?"

The rest of the day was a blur, and i had one class with Liam. The teacher's call him "Coach", and the class was economics so it was a breeze. Unfortunatley i sat by liam, and he wouldn't stop poking me with his pencil. Kira texted me and told me to come over after school to get ready for the party, i texted 'M' too, and everything was set. When the final bell, i ran to my locker immediatley, and of course, couldn't open it.

42...31...12... didn't work. I tried again, 42-31-12. No such luck, "need some help?" of course, who else would it be?! he was getting on my nerves now. i punched the locker lightly and glared, "No thanks" i snap. "You going to the party tonight?" he says, trying to make conversation. "Yes." i sigh coldly. "see you tonight then" she winks and trots off to lacrosse practice. I wrench my locker open and grab my books, "There you are!" kira shouts and hugs me, "Let's go!" i say excited. "You ever been to one of these things before?" she asks, "No." i lie, i lied because i had been, and that was a memory i did not want bubbling up, i wanted to it stay down where it belonged. If i remembered the moment i met him, i think i would cry, and Becca Kaye DOESN'T cry.


	3. Chapter 3

Kira was one of those people who, whenever you were around them, you felt at home. That's why, in the car, I told her about Brett. I didn't tell her his name, but I told her about "The boy I fell for", I told her about how long we were together, and all the romantic stuff he did. I left out the part about him being a Werewolf, because... Well I probably don't have to tell you about that. Every so often she would say "aww" or " that's so cute!" And I told her that her and Scott seemed like they would be the best couple.

We drove up to her house, and went in the front door. I said hello to her parents, and we went upstairs to her room to get ready. We did each others makeup and hair, I curled her hair, and put some nude eyeshadow, and gold eyeliner on her, I knew Scott would love it. She straitened my hair, and did a beautiful fishtail braid, then went for the classic smokey eye. She let me borrow a teal bustier and a black pair of high painted shorts and Nike high tops. She wore a floral scatter dress with a black jacket and some nike's too. We looked at each other in the mirror and started laughing, boys would have a hard time taking their eyes off us. I hugged her and we jumped in the car and drove to the party.

_**Lydia's Lake House... **_

When we got there, we were the first people besides Kira's crew. Liam had arrived with Scott, and looked really nervous, I wondered why. I immediately went to the bathroom, and when I came out a few minutes later, everyone was gone except for Lydia who looked stressed. "First party?" I asked, "Ha! I wish!" She laughed. People started to show up, and the party was in full swing.

Guys had asked me to dance all night. I had been groped, and undressed by many pairs of eyes, not all boys either. I started to feel chlostrophobic and scared like I usually do when I think of people looking at my cochlear. I just hoped that that wasn't what they were staring at. I'd take a guy groping me over one staring at my ears any day. I went down to the boat house to get some air, as I approached, I heard soft music playing and saw Kira and Scott kissing. I smiled, and hid behind some hedges to watch the lake.

All of a sudden I heard a wolf howl, and a smashing of glass. I looked up just in time to see Liam, with glowing yellow eyes, run past me. I screamed and Kira saw me, I then knew that this group of friends were supernatural. Kira ran to me, and pulled me inside to one of the bedrooms upstairs.

"It's not what it looks like. It was all makeup and-" "Relax, Kira. I know about werewolves" I say calmly. "You do?" She asks, "Yes, remember the boy I talked about earlier today?" I ask "yes" "He is a werewolf."

"Well this is a relief!" She exclaims, laughing. "I thought I was going to have to wrestle you and fight you to keep quiet." I laugh, "I was trained by the Calaveras, you wouldn't win if I fought you." I laughed so hard but stopped when I realized that she wasn't laughing with me. "The Calaveras?" She asks, "Yeah... Why?" I was really confused. "We had beef with them I'm Mexico a few weeks ago." She says slightly scared. "Was it the big party?" I ask, "because I wasn't at that one, I was prepping to move here, although, I really wanted to go to that, the DJ sounded like he was amazing."

We talked the whole rest of the night, we talked about werewolves, and I learned about the rest of the pack. "Werecoyote, Kitsune, Banshee, and Werewolves? You guys are one interracial family." I smile, I'd never had a group of friends like that, and I longed for it. "And one hunter. Once I tell the rest of the guys about you, you'll be in the pack too." I smiled, how naive she was. "I can't." I say, "I'm sorry but I can't." "Why?" She asks me, "Because I have my dance classes, my speech therapy, and my volunteer shifts for nights at the hospital." I say, "Can you take me home?" I ask. "Okay." She says, and I knew that that word had a double meaning.


	4. Chapter 4

_One night, just one night Rebecca. Don't think of her. You can do this._ I thought to myself and splashed cold water on my face. I was determined not to have nightmares tonight. I have said this for 9 months, ever since she killed them.

_**K: We found Liam, don't worry bex.**_

**_B: okay, good to hear. see you at school tomorrow :)_**

**_K: okay._**

**_B: okay._**

I crawled in bed, and 'M' came into my room. "Hey Sweetie, how was the party?" _Very interesting. I found werewolves, and maybe they know Brett. I have to find Brett, i still love him. _"Fine." is all i say. "I have a competition this weekend, so youll be home from tomorrow (Friday) until sunday, okay?" she asks, "kay" is my reply, im pretending to be engrossed in my magazine. "Rebecca, are you alright?" 'M' asks, "Im great M" i say trying to convince her. "Okay, well sleep good. i'll wake you tomorrow." she says, kisses my forehead and walks to her own room. I take out my chochlear and there is silence. Silence, just like the night i lost Brett. _I have to find him._ I see and feel a buzz from my phone, and i look at it.

_**Unknown: Hey Becca, it's Liam. Kira told all of that you know about werewolves, i'm glad you don't think i'm a freak.**_

_**B: Hey Liam, don't worry. I already think your a freak. ;)**_

_**L: haha well thanks! ;)**_

_**B: anytime :)**_

_**L: you coming to the scrimmage tomorrow? **_

_**B: Sure, i don't see why not. See you then? **_

_**L: Yep. talk to you tomorrow. You're sitting with us again.**_

_**B: Good to see your annoying-ness isn't affected by your werewolfiness ;)**_

_**L: lol you have no idea.**_

_**B: Goodnight Liam**_

_**L: Night**_** Bex**

That night, was the first night in a long time that i didn't have nightmares, only blackness. It made me hopeful that i would be able to cope for once.


	5. Chapter 5

I had already survived another week of school without being bothered by Liam, or the pack. I hadn't sat with them on monday, so i figured that that sent the signal i didn't want to be in their "pack", but of course, Kira came up to me at my locker one day.

K: "Why aren't you sitting with us?"

B: "Because i dont want to be in your little pack okay, i'm a lone wolf. no pun intended" I snap.

K: "Okay well all of us are worried an-"

B: "I'm not going to tell anyone okay? Really? I already told you, my old boyfriend was a werewolf." I spoke in a whisper now, "I was there with him when he got bit, and he WANTED to get bit. I'm pretty sure that to this day, that's the real reason we broke up."

Kira didn't say anything, she just stood there. "I know Liam, and Scott, and Malia are listening too." i turn and wave to the pack standing at a locker down the hall. They avoided eye contact, and walked away. "Just leave me alone okay?" i shut my locker and walked to lunch.

**_Flashback..._**

_"Im gonna get you!" he ran after me, i screamed and giggled and ran through the meadow. "Nope!" i yell behind me, but he wasn't behind me. i stopped and turned, worried. I felt a hand on my shoulder, i didn't flinch because i knew it has him. I turn and shove him down, he had grabbed my waist and pulled me down with him. We layed in the grass and flowers, and i raise my head from his muscular chest to kiss him. Our lips met, and moved in sync, like we were in our own world. The kiss was getting very heated and he broke the kiss for a second to slide his shirt over his toned chest. I kissed his abdomen and he unbuttoned my dress which i slipped off and stood in only my black lace bra and underwear. He didn't_ move_ to touch me anywhere, he just stood there gaping. "what?" i ask laughing. "Your Beautiful Rebecca." "Thank you Brett."_

**_End Flashback..._**

'RING RING RING RING'

Lunch was over, and so was my flashback, I got up from the concrete in the corridor. I grabbed my stuff and saw a bus pull up, _it must be Devenford. _i was starting to get worried, _what if he saw me?_ _does he still even know who i am? _oh my gosh, i needed to stop worrying. i saw a crowd forming at the bus door, and i walked over to see what the fuss was. Liam was running toward Brett who had just stepped off the bus. "Have a good game." was all he said, _okay that's weird, usually new beta's try to rip another werewolves throat out if they come onto their territory. _Brett let out a huge laugh, and smirked back, "Is that what they teach you in anger managment? Just apoligize and everything will be fine? Were going to snap you in half out there Dunbar. You're gonna PAY." _That's my Brett, _i smile. I start to walk away to my next class but all of a sudden i trip, making a lot of noise and as i tumble down, it was like a slow motion movie of me looking up at Brett who gapes and lunges to run through the crowd to catch me.

I brace myself for a fall, but i don't end up feeling hard concrete on my face, only muscular chest. i open my eyes to see Brett's beautiful hazel-golden ones staring back at me. "You okay Bex?" Brett asks, and stands me upright. "Yeah, im good thanks B" i say and smile, it was hard not to smile. He leans down and kisses me on the cheek, i feel that spark and i smile again. He entertwines his fingers in mine and we walk to the lacrosse field. i know he's going to want to talk, and i was happy to. i was just happy to have him back.

We talked for the rest of the day, i skipped the rest of my classes and we just sat on the bleachers and talked. It was like he had never left me to go be with his pack full time;

Br: "Hey! So you're coming tonight right?"

Be: "Yep. I promised Li- i mean, i'm going. yeah." I smile, again.

Br: "I know you'll have a hard time choosing who to root for, and you don't have to cheer for us if you don't want to."

Be: "No, i'm going to cheer for both of you. My School vs. My Guy."

Brett just smiles and scoots closer to me, i scott closer too and he leans in to kiss me. Our Lips meet and i feel those fireworks that i felt the first time we kissed, i was in heaven and i never wanted him to stop holding me with those strong arms, and kissing me with those soft, full lips. Eventually we did pull away, and i swung my legs over his legs and cuddled into his chest. Since he was a werewolf, he was hot. it was breezy out on the field so he wrapped his arms around me. Brett was like a giant compared to me, but it made me feel safe. Brett knew about me being a foster, but he didn't know that i had lost my hearing that night.

"Hey Brett?" i asked

"Yeah, what's up?" he kissed my cheek

"I have something to show you." i said a little nervous. I pulled my hair over my right shoulder and showed him the implant on my left ear. He caressed my neck and touched the plastic aid in my ear.

"I heard you went deaf, but i thought it was just a rumor." he looked so broken, "I should have been there for you." he said.

"No. It was better that you left, at first i was so mad at you, but i realized that we needed some time apart, and you needed to be with people who cared about you. You went to the Pack, and i went to the Calavera's to get trained."

"You do look a whole lot more badass." He winks. "No more little dresses, now its peircing's, tattoo's, and leather." He smirks, pointing to my nose ring and ear peircings. I had a nose ring, and 2 ear lobes, then one cartilage, and a spiral on the opposite side.

"You look so sexy." he smirks again, kissing my neck, eliciting a moan from me.

"Yeah, well ill have to show my tattoo then." i say winking.


	6. Chapter 6

After the bell rang, Brett walked me to my locker, then drove me home. I was going to get ready for tonight, then after the game, Brett was going to take me out. It was going to be a cold night, so i had to bundle up. I looked at my phone, which buzzed on my dresser;

**L: "We need to talk before the game"**

**B: "I'd rather not, if it means you're mad."**

**L: "Just talk to me. Please."**

**B: "Fine."**

**L: "Thanks, your the best."**

I didn't reply, i just rolled my eyes and left it showing that i had seen his message. I grabbed my phone and purse, and went downstairs. 'M' drove me to the field, and i told her i'd be out late, it was a friday, so my curfew was midnight.

I walked to the school and to the locker room, as i rounded the corner i bumped into a girl with dark hair and a weird necklace. "Oh gosh! im so sorry." she said aplogetically, "It's cool, i like your necklace." "Thanks!" she said and walked off. _There's something up with her._ I was probably just overreacting. I walked into the boys locker room, and was met with a lot of wolf whistles, and naked torsos of teenage boys. "Liam. Get over here." i yelled. Liam walked out from a corner of the locker room and i just stared for a sec. _He is RIPPED. _i smirked and said "You wanna talk? let's do it now." and walked out.

"You wanted to see me?" i asked liam.

"Yes. it's about Brett."

"Don't. Just don't okay? He really isn't that bad."

"Look, i don't know how to say this. I think he might be an assasin out to kill me."

I just stared at him, then, i started laughing. "You. think. he's. out to get you?" i laughed.

"What's so funny? Someone's out to kill me, and your LAUGHING?!" he yelled

"You two are the same species!" i yelled back

"What?" he got silent

"He's a werewolf too you igit." i said, now serious.

"Then who's out to kill me?" he wondered out loud.

"Well i'd say that girl for starters, her necklace cuts off heads."

"Who?" he asked, paniking.

"I don't know, she was short, had long black hair, she was wearing a purple blouse and black leather pants."

"Violet?"

"I don't know!" i yell, "I don't know her."

"OH MY GOD" he gasps.

"What?" i ask

"I gotta go."

"What? your just gonna hold out on me?" i say really annoyed.

"You didn't want to be in the pack remember?" he says coldly, "See you out there."

"Oh COME ON." i yell after him, but he was gone. "Whatever." i say and punch a locker, i walk through the doors to the field, to see an empy seat on the bleachers right behind the benches. I sit, and see Brett. Shirtless. I smile and wave. _dang, is my guy cute or what?_

We were losing, Brett was having a great time winning and trying to impress me. Liam kept looking around, and he looked very nervous. All of a sudden, a blonde guy, Liam, and Brett collided at the same time. I heard a howl and i jumped up. I ran to Liam who was being dragged of the field, but so was Brett. _Brett will be fine, _i say to myself as i run to Liam who is moaning in pain. "Liam!" i yell and sprint to him.

"I'm okay. Don't worry i'm uuuuuggghhhhh i'm good." he says, gritting his teeth.

"Sure, honey, you're not okay."i say rolling my eyes

"I like it when you call me honey..." he slurrs, like he was on drugs that make you groggy.

"What did you do to him?" i ask Stiles and Scott.

"I slipped him some pain killers, i guess their stronger than i thought they would be." Scott says

"But he's a Werewolf, he can't be affected." i say

"No one, not even werewolves, can resist the affects of morphine."

_MORPHINE?! _i yell in my head, on the outside, i just sigh and help them carry Liam to Stiles' car. I stay with him, and scott and stiles go back to the building to see if they can find his bag.

"Becca?" Liam asks

"Yes Liam? i say, and start to wrap his ankle. It's not like he needs it, but i was bored and it looked really bad, plus if i didn't, people would get suspisious.

"Why are you going out with Brett?" he asks, he looks like a little puppy. So hurt.

"We have history. We've been through a lot together." i say softly

"But, but becca. What about me?" He says and frowns

"What do you mean about you?" i ask.

"Can't you see that we all want you to be in our pack? You would have a family, a permenant one." he says

"Well if it will make you feel better, then fine. I'll try this whole "Pack" thing." i say and smile.

"I also saw you looking at me today in the locker room." he says point-blank

"Well i, i was just, it was, and, fine i-"

"No really, it's cool, i look at you all the time." he smirks

"Well thanks?" i say, feeling this weird feeling. _Do i like him? no. no, i can't. He's just a Beta and i- well, i don't know. Oh my god, I DO LIKE HIM. I LIKE LIA-_

"BECCA!" stiles yelled, running to me. "Becca, you wanna get in there. It's Brett."

My mouth drops, and i'm sprinting to him. _Why am i sprinting? Do i even still love him? _i get to the ambulance where he is sitting on a gurney, with gauze wrapped around his neck.

"This really put's a damper on our date huh?" he asks and holds up the ice pack to his head.

"Don't joke! you almost died!" i yell and punch his arm.

"Hey! no punching the injured." he laughs, i laugh with him and jump on the gurney next to him.

"I couldn't have made the date anyway. i have... um... homework." i lie. I couldn't tell him about Liam, i wasn't even sure how i felt yet.

"It's okay, maybe another time yeah?" he asks

"Well. um, we'll see." i say feeling awkward. "I gotta go, text me though okay?" i say and kiss his cheek. "Get better." i wink, in on the healing-super-fast joke. As i walk away, i know for the first time, i didn't love him anymore. I look back and i know he knows, i turn back around and start to run. _Don't Cry. Do. Not. Cry. _

I run past the jeep and Liam see's me. He runs after me, but i just keep running, i don't stop until i get to the gym. 'M' is still there, so it's open. I run in, and she just hands me the key to the dance room. I have a secret nook where i keep all my dance clothes at the gym. I change and turn on the music. I put on The Script, and hear Liam and 'M' talking.

"She okay?" he asks

"Yes. She's 16." she sighs. "She turns on the music and goes to her own world. That's why she loves to dance, it's the only thing that makes her feel normal."

"How do you know?" Liam asks

"Her therapist tells me." i can feel the sadness in her voice. "She was in love with Brett 8 months ago, before the accident. Her chochlear is helping her maintain a normal life without him, and it kills me that she has finally realized that he has moved on."

"I didn't know." is all he says

"No one does, don't beat yourself up. I have to get everything from a therapist for god's sake."

"She keeps pushing us away."

"Please help her, she needs a rock right now."

"I will, even if it's the last thing i do." he says. He walks into the studio, i'm trying to get my triple fuete.

"Hi." he says, i just keep turning, failing. turning, failing.

"UGH!" i yell and collapse, i know he's there, and i look up at him standing over me. "Hey."

"Can i help?" he asks, "That was really pretty, what you were just doing."

"HAHA, thanks. It SUCKED. Everything sucks, my life sucks." i whine

"You know one thing lacrosse has taught me? he asks, sitting down next to me.

"What." i say, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"It taught me to get the fuck over it." he says and pulls me up from the floor. "Try again. Stop Complaining, and just turn. Don't overthink it."

I try again. Fail. "What a great teacher you are yoda."

"Try again."

I step out, point my toe, bring it behind into fourth, i breathe in, turn, and breathe out. _One, Two, Three. _i land it, and i stare at Liam in the mirror. "I did it." is all i say, "I DID IT!" I yell, and run to hug him. We embrace, and when he pulls away, he's still holding onto my waist, our faces inches apart.

We kiss. This time, it's not fireworks, but i like it like this, it's new. It's great. His hands are rough on my face as he cupps it. I pull away, and let's go. We smile at eachother, and i pull him out to the center of the floor.

"You wanna learn a Pas de Deux?" i ask.


	7. Authors Note Pause

Hey guys! I need more reviews to move forward, I need your opinions on where to go from here. I'm having trouble thinking of where to go next. Teen Wolf is on tonight but I have to watch it tomorrow because 10 is just too late for me to stay up, I know what your thinking... "Your a teenager, your should be able to stay up" or "Really? That's dumb." Well I'm here to say that sometimes people who dance a lot get tired. Hahahah, yep. I'm a real loser. Love you guys, I expect reviews lovelies! 3

- Lopidog111


End file.
